Love the Night
by Eri Fairechild
Summary: Circle Daybreak learns that orders from the Night World council have gone out to bring in the Redfern sisters. But what will happen to the humans in Briar Creek, especially Mary-Lynnette... A/ML
1. Safety Lost

Disclaimer: I, Eri, do not own, nor intend to make money off of, any characters or concepts recognized from the Night World books by L.J. Smith. Hopefully that will satisfy any want to be lawyers reading this. I do believe that I have come up with an original plot line, though, so please don't steal that.

Love the Night

Chapter One:

"Thierry?" Hannah was trying to not lose patience with her soulmate as he quickly shuffled through papers on his desk in a frantic search for a particular, all important, mysterious, and, no doubt, urgent document.

"I know the report is here, somewhere," he sounded more stressed than he usually did when a report were misplaced, which was quite often in the new headquarters for Circle Daybreak. "I should have paid more attention to the name when I first read it."

Hannah just shook her head at the mess Thierry was creating in the office. What was so important about this one report, she didn't know. All she had understood was that he had just received a phone call from one of his spies on assignment to uncover the plans of the Night World Council, and somehow that phone call spurred Thierry to tear apart his own office to find a report from some rouge circle midnight witches who had just joined circle daybreak.

Coming up with a manila folder, "Ah, here it is," Thierry began to page through the writings until he found what he was looking for. As his eyes scanned through the page to land on the portion of his interest, Hannah watched silently, knowing that her soulmate would provide a clear explanation once he felt his duty was done. "Hannah? Could you please call Nilsson and tell him to get Quinn and Rashel to my study as soon as possible. I'll be there waiting."

"I can find Rashel much faster than Nilsson, and where she is, so will Quinn be. They're working out in the gym, expect them sweaty when they arrive." Hannah left her soulmate with a small chuckle as she went off towards the gym.

*** *** *** ***

"Those three circle midnight witches who succeed from the Night World reported an incident that didn't seem important at the time. It appears, while at a Black Iris club one night, one these witches ran into a Coal Redfern. He was trying to impress a group by telling them of his recent orders from his uncle, to "reunite the family."" Thierry was not surprised by the reaction he got out of Quinn, though Rashel was.

Rashel glanced back and forth between Thierry and Quinn as she tried to fathom whom this Coal could be to gain such a response from her soulmate. "Okay, since I'm the only one out of the loop, I'll ask. Who is Coal Redfern?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Coal is a descendant of Garnet Redfern."

Rashel started to put the pieces together, "But…?"

"They're cousins." Rashel's rapid intake of air was the only response to Thierry's answer.

"So, this is it?" Rashel cast a glance at Quinn to catch his facial expression as Thierry laid out what he had pieced together from his spy and the report of a couple of witches who were still questionable on loyalty.

"Look, I know this doesn't seem to be very concrete connections, but it is too coincidental for it not to mean anything. Besides, you know I don't like coincidences, especially when they come from two sources that have no contact, and no benefit from making this up." Thierry seemed to be almost pleading his case with the couple in front of his desk, hoping that he could will them into accepting his judgment.

"Well, it does seem to lead to certain conclusions that would not be nice for some of our members. We all know one who would not take this news very well."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him, would you?" Hannah's reply to Rashel was what the others in the room were also thinking. Not a one of them could imagine being in the same situation and not over reacting.

"Then it's all for the best that he is not here, isn't it? We can handle this quietly while he's away, and he won't even know of the danger until it's taken care of." Rashel looked as if she was ready for a good fight, and hopefully, kill. Quinn looked a little less thrilled, but nodded his head in agreement. He, too, was for the quick fight before the news could travel too far.

Thierry could tell that his fighters were ready to go the extra mile for their friend, but he also knew that it was too late to stop the inevitable. "Unfortunately, it will not be that easy to head them off. I received a call this morning, it seems Coal _was_ called to council and given orders to head to Oregon. That was five days ago. My spy was in peril, and had to go into hiding, which is why this news was delayed. Coal was seen at the night club two nights ago, which means we still have time to send help."

Quinn left his chosen position of standing behind and slightly to the left of Rashel to pace the study. "Then why are we just sitting here listening to you tell us this? Their just sitting ducks in Oregon, thinking their father will leave them alone!"

Hannah stepped up behind Thierry and laid a soft yet restraining hand on his shoulder as he tried to stand to face Quinn's anger. "We do know that the council doesn't know exactly where in Oregon the girls are. As long as you two can beat the Night World team there, this situation can still be rectified." Hannah's words, as always, seemed to be filled with a calm wisdom that was able to break through Quinn's previous anger.

"Now," Thierry, taking control of the meeting once again, looked with questioning eyes towards Quinn. "I want you two to take care of this matter. We lose too many of our own to the Night World to let these girls get sucked back in against their will."

With this, Rashel and Quinn turned to leave the study, but were stopped by Thierry once more: 

"I know that he has been using this year to prove himself and make up for his past. I, of all people, understood what this meant and have, thus, not been restricting his movements by having him check in with me. I assume one of you would know where he is currently, so that I could find him, and perhaps protect him from himself." Thierry left the statement at that, awaiting an answer. 

Almost as one, Quinn and Rashel slowly looked at each other and then turned fully to look towards Thierry's right.

Hannah's sweet, sad smile spoke more than words could convey. The look in her eyes reminded Thierry of when she died the first time, when she was Hana of Three Rivers. She very simply stated, "It's been a year, love. He went back."

***** *** *** *****

**Ok… annoying A/N time**. This being my first fiction posted, I have no idea of how others perceive my writing talents, if I have any at all. I do have the second chapter already written, and will post in a week if I get no reviews. However, reviews could persuade me to post earlier. I'd also like to fix any stylistic errors, so that the reading is more enjoyable.


	2. Learning to live

Disclaimer: I, Eri, do not own, nor intend to make money off of any characters or concepts recognized from the Night World books by L.J. Smith.  Wow. Not only do I have a plot line of my own, I have a couple of original characters.  Please don't do the childish thing and take credit for my insane ideas.

This chapter goes out to Anne, my one review.  Thank you.

Love the Night

Chapter Two:

Mary-Lynnette Carter sat at the top of her hill, watching the last of the Perseids.  It was a beautiful August night, and Mar-Lynnette once again felt a tightening in her chest, which she once associated with a longing to be nearer the stars.  A year ago, buying a new book on astronomy, or another, better lens for her telescope would suppress the longing until it reared its head again.  A year ago, she would have thought she would have wanted anything to get out of the small town of Briar Creek. 

A year ago- she had to laugh at her thoughts- a year ago she still had a schoolgirl's crush on a guy who turned out to be a crazy werewolf intent on changing her. A year ago…

A bright streak across the sky caught Mary-Lynnette's attention and dragged her out of her musings.  She couldn't help but recall how often she had wished on shooting stars over the years, knowing that her wish wasn't going to just come true.

But it did, she thought, a year ago- _someone to share the night with_.  Slowly a tear slipped down her check.  Mary-Lynnette swiped at it, refusing to give into the melancholy. She began to repeat the reasons to herself.

He _had_ to go back to give his sister's a chance at freedom.  He had so many things to make-up for.  _I_ wasn't ready for a soulmate – a year ago. 

But I'm ready _now_, she thought, almost rebelliously.

She wondered how many more nights she would have to watch the stars alone until he returned to her.

"Ok, that's it for the night."  She stated out loud, though there was no one there to hear her.  She shot a quick glance back at the sky before checking her watch.  "Wow.  Only took an hour and a half this night.  It took me three hours to break down last time I was out here.  I have got to stop thinking about him!  He will come back when he comes back."

If he comes back… she couldn't quite squash that thought out of her mind, and had to fight a new set of tears welling up in her eyes.

Making sure that she grabbed her binoculars, Mary-Lynnette started down the hill towards her home.

*** *** *** ***

"Will you at least think about coming?  It won't be the same with you, Mare!  They're even decorating the hall with shinny tissue paper and…" 

Mary-Lynnette tuned out the ranting of Bunny as she continued to describe the town's current project, a farewell dance for the recent high school graduates.  All students of the high school were invited, but the graduates were being given discounted tickets to attend.  Mary-Lynnette had every intention of staying as far away from the dance as possible.  She had no close friends, except for the Redfern sisters, and Rowan wasn't a student, so she couldn't even attend.  And there was no way she was going with Mark and Jade.  Being around those two only reminded her of what she was missing…No, don't go there, she told herself. 

"It will be the last bash for our class."  Bunny never even noticed Mary-Lynette's inattention.  "The whole school will be there to give us one last night before we head out of here.  Well, you head out of here.  I'm not smart enough to get into a university."

Oh yeah, she thought, I leave for college in three weeks.  Do I even want to go?

"Ok, Bunny.  I promise you that I will think about it."  Yeah, think about not going.  "Well, Rowan, Jade and Mark are meeting over at the gas station, so I've got to get going.  See you around!"  Mary-Lynnette called as she ran across the street to the gas station that held even worse memories for her.  But she was learning to deal.  She had spent the last year re-learning how to interact with people.  Knowing that there was a secret society of people, which included vampires, witches and werewolves, had made her wary when meeting any strangers to Briar Creek, which, thankfully, wasn't often.

As she approached the gas station, she saw Rowan and Mark waiting by the new, to her, station wagon, which her father had gotten for her at Christmas.  Well, not really for her, Mark was now driving it as well, and it would be his car when she left for University.  

Oh yes, she thought, back to the college issue… and the dance.

As if reading her mind, Jade ran up at that moment with a look of excitement on her face, and a rather large package in her arms, which she quickly shoved into Mark's arms.  "Mare!  It is so exciting!  I just picked up our clothes for the dance tonight!"  Jade performed a pirouette in the middle of the street as an emphasis.

"Jade, I'm not going.  I already told you and Mark that last night."  

Jade didn't even acknowledge the statement.  Grabbing Mary-Lynnette into a hug, Jade continued her very fast, and hard to understand monologue. "Isn't it so nice of the town to throw you graduates a going away dance?  I hope they do one every year now!  Of course just going to this one for you will be fun.  I know that we will have a great time tonight!  I can't wait to see…"

Jade suddenly broke off as Rowan interrupted her, "…how pretty you'll look in the dress we bought for you.  I present from the Redfern's."  Rowan glared at Jade then continued to talk Mary-Lynnette into going to the dance.  "Just go to the dance tonight, Mare.  It will be the last time you will have this chance.  Also, we are not going to let you sit out on that hill, alone, one more night.  You are not going to turn into some depressed, lovesick fluff.  You are our blood-sister, and we will not tolerate this anymore!"

Mary-Lynnette was taken aback for an instance.  How could Rowan know that she spent her lonely nights star watching crying more often than she could ever remember?  

Except when her mom died… or a year ago…

Mary-Lynnette gave herself a mental shake, and reminded herself that even she didn't like to dwell in the past.  And that is when she changed her mind.  "Alright, I'll go."

Mark was obviously prepared for more of an argument.  He gaped at his sister, "Really?  Just like that you're giving in?  We didn't even have to bribe…" Jade's elbow to his ribs stopped him mid-sentence.

"Yes, just like that.  I didn't realize that my sulking had effect you guys as well.  Maybe a night at the dance is just what I need."  Mary-Lynnette doubted her words, but if it would appease her family, her brother and her blood-sisters, then she could suffer at the dance for one night.

"Perfect," was all Rowan replied.

"Yipee…we can do each others hair and make-up and take pictures and…" 

Jade was off in her own little world of happy preparations, with such a smile on her face that Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but laugh.  "Ok, time to get home if we all have to get ready from the dance.  Get in the car everyone."

*** *** *** ***

"How is she?"  Rowan had just answered the phone, and was not surprised at the caller.  Her brother was not known for patience.  But then, he was also not known as a particularly friendly person with humans: until he met his soulmate.  Rowan preferred the new Ash, even the impatient new Ash, to the evil bastard she had hated in recent years.

"She's sad.  She misses you." Simply put, but it tore at something inside of Ash.

"I know how she feels.  I can't wait to see her, hold her in my arms, just knowing she's still mine."  Ash had never expected to feel this way about anyone, especially not a human girl.  Huh, he thought to himself, I don't even _think_ of humans as vermin anymore.  That shows my change more than anything else.  He had spent the last year trying to right some of the wrong that the Night World had created; that he had created.  He had made his peace with his cousin James, and that little pixie Poppy.  He had even saved a lost witch from one of the more violent Black Iris clubs.  But the biggest change, he had joined Circle Daybreak, admitted to his peers he had a human soulmate, and actively fought for the end of the Night World Council's terror against humans.  That last was the hardest.  In the beginning, he had to pretend to still belong to the Night World, for the sack of his sisters.  But then it had become too much; he couldn't stand the posing anymore.  The actions of the council sickened him so much that he had openly, and quite obviously, left the Night World for Circle Daybreak, actually walking out of a Council meeting with his father calling after him, ordering him to return.

All Ash had been able to think about was getting back to Mary-Lynnette.  That had been last week, and now he was back, in Briar Creek.  Not more than a mile from his love, yet unable to run and hold her; it would ruin his wonderful surprise.

"She doesn't suspect anything?  It's all set for tonight?"  Ash already felt his heart constricting at the thought of being re-united with his soulmate.

"She's at her house, with Jade and Mark, getting ready for the dance.  I'll be heading over there in half an hour to take pictures, and then they are leaving for the dance.  Kestrel will still be here at the house, and she knows you're on your way.  When will you be getting here?"  Rowan's voice brought Ash back to the reality of being this close to seeing his Mare again.

"I should be there in about ten minutes.  See you soon, Rowan."  Ash hung up the cell phone and turned down the gravel road leading to his great-aunt's old house, and his soulmate.

"Bye, Ash."  But Rowan realized she was just talking to the dial tone.


	3. Lost yet found

**Disclaimer**: Does any one really think I own the good aspects of this story?  The plot and the new characters are mine, and that's about it.

Thanks again to Anne for reviewing.  Also, thanks to Little Dakki for your review.  I never knew how nice it would be to know that people are actually reading, and liking, my story.  I appreciated it a lot.

Love the Night

Chapter Three:

Mary-Lynnette slowly turned her head around to get the full effect of the transformation the town hall had been put through.

"Oh, my go…" was all she could think of to express her feelings when she had stepped into the large meeting room, now transformed for the dance.  It appeared that some of the men had hung yards midnight blue and deep purple fabric, but not before each one was perforated with tiny pinpricks.  The dimmed light of the ceiling glowed through the pinpricks as distant twinkling stars.  

"Now aren't you glad you came?" taunted Mark, as he and Jade pushed Mary-Lynette out of the doorway in which she had paused.

"That remains to be seen," his sister replied, "but I do have to admit that this room is amazingly beautiful.  Whether or not this night will turn out quite as well…"

Jade looked smug, "Oh, it will. Don't worry." 

Mary-Lynette was about to ask Jade what she meant when she spotted someone moving towards her, through the already crowded dance floor.

"Mare!"

Oh, here comes Bunny to spread the cheer, I guess, thought Mary-Lynette as the perky blond grabbed her in a quick hug.

"Hey, Bunny."  Mary-Lynnette watched as Jade made her escape by dragging Mark off to the dance floor.

"I'm so glad that you changed your mind and came.  I know it must be tough to realize that you'll be leaving home soon, but at least you can have one last night of no worries, right?"  Bunny, the ever-optimistic one, was convinced that one night of dancing would help her friend Mare feel better.  It always worked for her, didn't it?

"Thanks Bunny, for caring.  But I'll be fi…" Mary-Lynnette trailed off as Bunny interrupted her.

"Oh look, there's Bradley.  I've got to go snag a dance before he's taken for the night.  Talk to you later, Mare!"  And Bunny was off.

Once again Mary-Lynnette found herself alone under the stars, even if it was only n effect of the fabric and lights.  Cautiously, she made her way around the crowed dance floor, careful not to make eye contact with any of the guys looking for a dance partner.  Finally, she reached her goal of the drink's table.  After securing a glass of punch, she moved over to the side to join the other wallflowers that were watching the movements on the dance floor.  As she watched the slow swaying motion of the dancers, she couldn't help but remember her own night under the stars with her love.  They still had given into the soulmate bound then, but it was nice remembering the conversation leading up to the kiss.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't stop the sad smile that graced her lips.  Thinking about him at a time like this would not improve her mood any.  If only he were here, she thought.  She quickly sniffed as she felt the first sign of coming tears, hoping to stop them before they came.

Luckily, she did, fir at that moment she realized that she was no longer standing alone at the wall.

"Oh, hi Brad."  Mary-Lynnette tried to appear glad to see him, but she was never good friends with the football players.

"Hi, um… Mary-Lynnette, right?"  Brad looked awkward as he tried to remember the name of this shy girl he had never paid attention to in high school.

Mary-Lynnette silently nodded her head, and took another sip of her drink, finishing off what was left of the punch in her cup.  Suddenly, she wondered what Brad's presence meant.

"Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor?  With Bunny?"  Mare knew that most of the guys were infatuated with the bubbly blonde.

"I was.  Until she spotted some guy who had just arrived.  Then she, and most of the other girls went to smother him."  Brad was clearly angry, and disgusted, that another guy was chosen over him.  

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but laugh, "So, who is this poor fellow?"

Brad continued to look confused as he replied.  "That's just it.  I've never seen him around here before.  But Bunny seemed to know who he is.  All I heard as she left was part of the name, Redfern.  I guess he's related to those new girls that came last year."

At the mention of Redfern, Mary-Lynnette's heart started to swell.  Is it really him? She thought. A small sigh escaped form her lips, "Ash…"  She didn't realize she had spoken his name aloud until Brad interrupted her daze.

"Yeah, that's the guy.  Guess you know him, too?"  

But Brad was talking to her back.  Mary-Lynnette had already started across the floor, heading to the small group of girls surrounding her soulmate.

Ash was trying his hardest to calm his nerves as he entered into the recently decorated room, knowing Rowan was silently laughing at his anxiety.

Rowan had come with him to the hall, in order to view the reunion for herself.  She couldn't let Jade have all the fun, could she?

He couldn't help but appreciate the effect the town had created:  It fit his plans perfectly.  

As he started towards the dance floor, to get a better view of the people, and to try and spot his Mary-Lynnette, he noticed one blond approaching him, quickly followed by a few others.  The blonde seemed vaguely familiar.   Ash remembered meeting her the previous year… Bunny, he thought, that was her name.  He also remembered that she had acted the flirty girl who was used to guys falling all over themselves for her.  Ash couldn't have cared less; he was in the same room as his soulmate, whom he had been waiting for a year to see.  As he pictured her in his minds eye… beautiful dark brown hair, and those clear blue eyes… Ash could almost feel her presence, and knew she would not be on the dance floor.

Ash shifted his path to lead around the dance floor, towards the wall hidden from his view, but Bunny and the other girls had already reached him.  He almost glared and growled at the wall of girls keeping him from his soulmate, but quickly turned it into a smooth, lazy smile.  Can't upset the natives, yet, he thought.

"Hello, there."  It was almost a purr as it came out of Bunny's lips.  "I don't think you belong at this dance, but I won't tell anyone."  

Ash suppressed his urge to cringe at the blatant offer in front of him.  He only wanted to be with one girl from now on, and searched his mind for a way to get away from the human piranhas, other wise known as spoiled girls.  

"Ash…" His vampire sense picked up the sigh of his name from his soulmate.  Jerking his head up, and away from the girls surrounding him, his ever-changing eyes meet, and locked with the clear blue of his love's.

Time seemed to stand still for Mary-Lynnette.  She could almost believe herself to be dreaming, but the reality was still there; he had come back.

At last, was the only recognizable thought running through her head at the moment.

As if under some power other than his own, Ash slowly pushed his way through the astonished group of girls.  He spared a thought of amusement that those girls couldn't fathom the idea that Ash would turn them down for someone like Mary-Lynnette.

She is more than they will ever be, he thought to himself, her sarcasm, her annoying need to be in control, her wonderfully sharp mind: Everything about her is right for me, she is… my soulmate.

And then he was there.  Standing right in front of her.  Her very own soulmate.  And it was as if the year apart just vanished.  They were holding each other as if they would never let go again.  And the pink haze, which had seemed so foreign a year ago, was a comfort to them now.  

_Ash_ Mary-Lynnette didn't even bother to finish her thought.  She already knew he understood how she felt.

_I missed you too, sweetheart._  Mary-Lynnette was lost in her soulmate's mind, and never cared to return to reality.

_I don't want to leave this place either,_ Ash sent, with a mental laugh,_ but I believe people are beginning to stare._

Mary-Lynnette slowly loosened her arms from around Ash's next, and he held her firmly by the waist as she sled down the three inches to place her feet back on the floor.  She never realized that he had picked her up.  She stood there staring at his face, once again amazed at the careful strength of her vampire love.

"So, did I surprise you?" Ash's slightly tilted grin was very infectious, and Mary-Lynnette had a hard time not beaming in return.

"Just a little…" she teased, and then added seriously, "I almost thought you were a figment of my dreams, come to haunt me."

Ash felt his heart lurch at the sorrow in his Mare's voice.  He silently led her off of the dance floor, and onto the porch of the town hall.  

"Mare, I…" But he never got further than that.  Mary-Lynnette stopped him as she placed a single finger to his lips.

"I needed this past year to grow up.  The world changed too much for me in such a short time last August.  I missed you, but I also needed to know that you would come back to me freely.  I don't want someone forced to love me against his will."  Mary-Lynnette had placed all her fears out in the open, in hopes that Ash wouldn't let down.  She had always feared that when Ash took another look at the Night World, he would decide that it wasn't worth giving up for a human.

"I would always come back for you, sweetheart.  You are the best part of me, and I would never give you up willingly.  But, I'm still afraid that I don't deserve you.  I've done so much in the past year, but nothing could make up for the past and…"  Once again Ash was cut off by his soulmate.

"I forgive you.  For everything."  And as she laid her hand along his cheek, the soulmate connection was there to prove her feelings; the depth of her love for him.

And as Ash lowered his head to place a sweet kiss on her lips, he knew that he would never forget that moment.  He was forgiven, but was it enough.

"Mare?  I wanted to ask you something…"  He felt as awkward as a young boy after his first kiss.  But that wasn't going to stop him.

"You said in your letters that the university you had applied to accept you as a student.  But you never said where."  Ash was willing to follow her anywhere, but he also had an obligation to Circle Daybreak.

"I got accepted to two of my schools actually, both for astronomy, but the one I want to attend is Northern Arizona University.  It not as prestigious as the other one, but…"

Mare trailed off, and just shrugged her shoulders instead of an explanation.

Ash just stared at his soulmate, not understanding.  "Why not the more prestigious school.  Is it the money?  If it is I'll help…"  It was just not Ash's night for completing sentences.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head.  "It's not the money."

"Then why?"

Mary-Lynnette, head cocked to the side as if pondering a question, decided to take pity on her clueless soulmate.

"I know you have certain obligations to Circle Daybreak.  Your sisters have explained a lot to me in your absence, and I know that those duties are best fulfilled the closer to headquarters that you are.  Northern Arizona is a lot closer to Las Vegas than anywhere else I could study.  It's the closest I could get and still study the stars."

Ash could not express how much those words meant to him.  So he simply held her in his arms and let their souls do the talking.  

Screams from inside the hall brought Ash and Mary-Lynnette out of their embrace.  Both were startled and wondered what could be happening inside.  The screams started to be less noticeable as the sounds a fight became louder.

"What?  Oh no, Jade and Mark."   Mary-Lynnette tried to run inside, but Ash caught her by the arms.

"No!  It's too dangerous, let me go alone."  

Mary-Lynnette turned to stare angrily at her soulmate, "I can take care of my self.  I did all this last year."

Ash actually winced at the sorrow hidden by the anger of that last statement.  He felt awful that he had put that sorrow there.

"Mare, listen to me," Ash pleaded.  "I know you can take care of yourself.  But, please, stay out here until I get back.  I have a really bad feeling about this."

Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth to continue the argument, but stopped when she met his eyes.  His ever-changing eyes were not changing and she could clearly see the fear that he felt, but it wasn't fear for himself.  He was deathly afraid that he would lose her.

Ash silently pleaded with Mary-Lynnette.  He could not stand the thought of losing her, couldn't stand the thought of a life without her.

Mary-Lynnette saw all this in her soulmate's eyes, and slowly nodded her head, agreeing to stay away from the fight inside.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.  His soulmate could be fairly stubborn at times.

"If the fighting gets worse go find Rowan.  She should be out front.  Just don't go near the fight.  Promise me."  Ash looked fiercely protective at the thought of any harm coming to his soulmate.  Mary-Lynnette nodded her head in agreement as Ash ran into the hall to find out what the fighting was about.

**A/N**… Wow.  This chapter kind of wrote itself.  I just sat at my computer with a vague idea of something else and this is what came out.  I hope anyone reading this finds it enjoyable.  This is up earlier for Anne, who asked me to update soon.  I'm still working on Chapter four.  If you want it long you'll have to wait.  It's only two and a half pages at the moment.  I leave for vacation on the 24th, but I promise to have chapter four up before then.  And I will try to write more and post while on vacation.  Thanks again for reading my story.


	4. Let's make a deal

**Disclaimer_:_**  Guess what!!!  I don't own anything that even remotely resembles L.J. Smith's writings.  But my badly written original characters are mine.  And I warn you, they are very annoying little bastards, so steal them at your own risk.

Thank you to my reviewers.  Anne, God'sgurl (you must have reviewed ch2 right as I uploaded ch3),  and Spook.

Anne:  While I have seen Bunny's character portrayed many different ways… from airhead to Mare's best friend… I was basing my idea off of a line in DoD.  

When the group goes to town to question Jeremy, The Redfern's meet Bunny.  Rowan makes a comment to Mare about Bunny staring at them to which Mare replies…"She was staring at Ash.  Oh, and probably you three, too.  You're new and you're pretty, so she's probably wondering what boys you'll take from her."

I see Bunny as more of the type that she's used to guys liking her… she's probably always been considered the prettiest girl in town.  It's not that she's egotistical, it just that she's never known anything else.  Kind of like if you're raised spoiled you still expect everything even if you don't understand why.

Love the Night 

Chapter Four:

Ash ran back into the hall, literally running into his youngest sister and Mark.

"Ash!" cried Jade, almost joyously except for the terror in her voice.  She clutched Mark's hand tightly as she dragged him away from, the fighting.  "Do you know…"

Ash just shook his head.  "I left Mare out on the porch.  I told her to find Rowan, who should be out front.  Go to her, keep her safe for me, please."

"Well, of course I'll keep her safe, she's almost family after all."  Jade left, dragging Mark, who still seemed rather bewildered.

As Ash turned to face the once full dance floor of happy teens, he saw that all the humans had been gathered up into a corner, surrounded by a motley crew of a single vampire and some 'wolves.  A few prone male bodies on the floor showed that some of the teenage human boys had tried to put up a fight, but not a very good one.

Well, Ash thought, considering they were fighting people with ten times their strength, there was no way it could have been a good fight.

A terrified shriek interrupted Ash's thoughts.  He looked towards the crowd of humans in the corner.  It appeared to Ash as if the wolves were doing the grunt labor as directed by a vampires standing in front of the stunned humans.  The wolves labor seemed to be picking through he crowd, every so often stopping to get a better look at any girls with blond hair, as if looking for someone in particular.

Now what insanity is the Night World up to now? Ash asked himself as he was about to make his presence known to the room.  He had seen some of these guys before, they were 'employed' by the council.

Just as he started to open his mouth to make some sarcastic comment about the intelligence, or lack there of, of the group harassing the humans, one of the wolves spoke.

"They're not here.  You said they would be here."

"And at least one of them was.  I saw her through the window earlier.  She must have gotten out.  And that would be your fault, not mine."  The vampire appeared to be annoyed with his current lackey.

Ash decided that then was probably a good time to speak up.  "Maybe I could help you find who you're looking for."

The vampire who had been directing the group turned around with a smug look on his face.  "Oh look, it's the traitor.  You're not part of our this job, but I don't think anyone would mind if we decided to whip some sense into you now that we have the opportunity."  He motioned to the 'wolves behind him to come forward and join the fight.

At that moment it hit Ash, he knew who this vampire was.  It was some lower status lamia that Kestrel had toyed with for a time. What is his name? Ash tried to recall meeting him on the island enclave.

"I remember you, now, Tom. Diatom Blackwell, isn't it?  Are you still mad that my sister turned you down, you weren't good enough for her."

"You stupid Redfern's, and your snobby opinions of every other lamia house.  Well, look at your family now.  Disgrace to the Night World.  How many of you have turned to Circle Daybreak, now?  Vermin lovers, all of you.  But they're not her to save you now, are they?"  Diatom sneered as he mentioned Circle Daybreak and human.  He taunted Ash, trying to throw him into a rage for the fight.

"I can take you alone, any day.  I fight my own fights."  Ash threw back at the challenge in Tom's voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that."  Tom took a small step back as the 'wolves advanced on Ash.

Ash saw Tom backing away from the fight, "Coward," he spat at the other vampire as he prepared to be fend off the three 'wolves now approaching him.

Before the 'wolves could stack Ash, Tom swore as he saw something behind Ash.

"Let's even up this fight a bit."  Quinn and Rashel had finally arrived in Briar Creek, and were reading and rearing to get into a fight.

"Oh, joy. It's you two."  Ash responded sarcastically to his Circle Daybreak partners.

"Oh, look. A Circle Daybreak reunion, the two traitors together. How anyone could possible side with vermin," with this Tom spat at Rashel's feet, "let alone love one.  Oh well, you're on the losing side anyways.  It's your funeral."  Quinn put a restraining hand on Rashel's shoulder.

Rashel's low growl only made Tom's smug grin widen, "Oh look, boys, the vermin piece of trash wants to fight."

And with that Quinn didn't bother to hold Rashel back any longer, and the fighting began.

*** *** *** ***

Outside on the porch, Mary-Lynnette could hear that the fight had stopped and heard the murmuring of words being tossed back and forth.  As if the stopped fight spurred her into action, Mary-Lynnette spun around and ran down the couple of steps to street level.

She heard a pair of footsteps behind her and turned to see Jade and Mark running towards her.

"Mare!  You're still here!  Come on, let's go!"  Jade seemed very frightened and very urgent to get away from the hall.  Mark was starting to come out of his daze, and shook his head as if to clear his mind of something.

"Come on, sis.  Let's head back to Jade's.  Ash told us to get you away from here."  Mark was preparing himself for the outburst from his sister.  He knew his sister hated it when anyone acted like a chauvinist around her.

"No, you guys take the wagon and head there.  I'm going to find Rowan.  Once I do," she stopped their protests, "I promise that we will leave and meet you back there.  Just be safe."  

With that, Mary-Lynnette turned and started looking around the building.  She remembered Ash telling her that Rowan was there, and began to head around to the other side of the building to try to find her.  As soon as she rounded a corner, she could hear the sounds of a different struggle going on.  Rounding the second corner at a slight run, 

Mary-Lynnette stopped in her tracks as she saw the two men that were trying to pull Rowan into a van.

"Hey!" called Mary-Lynnette, as she ran towards her struggling friend.  "Leave her alone!"  

Rowan stopped struggling as she heard Mary-Lynnette call out.  The fear that Mary-Lynnette had previously seen in Ash's eyes was plain on Rowan's face.

"No, Mare!  Run!  Get away from here!"  Mary-Lynnette ignored Rowan as she began to look for some kind of a weapon to help her friend with.  Just as she thought she found something she heard Rowan scream again.  "Run, Mare!  Now!"  

But it was too late.  Mare felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as her arm was wrenched behind her back and up.  

Rowan completely stopped her struggle against her two attackers as she watched Mary-Lynnette struggle to free herself from her painful capture.  The vampire holding her must have become fed up with her struggles, because in the next moment she slumped over, unconscious, knocked out by telepathy.

"Please," Rowan knew Mare didn't stand a chance if she was taken by these guys, "let her go.  I'll come quietly if you let her go.  She's just an innocent human girl who befriended me over the last year.  She has nothing to do with us.  Just let her go."

Rowan knew her chances of them leaving Mare behind were small, but she had to try something.  Her brother would definitely not take his soulmate's capture well

Her two captors considered her offer and nodded to each other.  The one holding Mary-Lynnette laid her on the ground and then headed inside.  Rowan was led to a near by van and tied with bast cord, so that if she did break her deal she would have a hard time of fighting back.

*** *** *** ***

Between Quinn, Rashel, and Ash the fight with the 'wolves was definitely easier.  It was not a piece of cake though, and by the time that the 'wolves were close to being beaten another vampire had entered the room.

They heard him call out to Tom, "We got one outside, but no sign of the others.  Let's go."

Ash watched as Tom dashed out the door, about to follow him, when the wolf he had just knocked to the floor, jumped him from behind.

As Tom ran outside to the waiting van, he noticed Rowan tied up, much too calm for everything to be normal.  

"What's up with her?" Tom directed his question to the vampire watching over the rather subdued girl.

"She promised us she'd come quietly if we left her human friend alone."  He pointed with his chin towards the ground behind Tom.  "What do you want us to do with her?"

Rowan started to protest as Tom spun around to study the human lying unconscious on the sidewalk.  He wondered whom she was to get such a request out of Rowan.

"Hmm… Rowan is willing to give herself up to protect a vermin girl.  Why?"  Turning to glance at Rowan, not really expecting an answer.

"She's an innocent in this.  Circle Daybreak helps the innocent humans, remember?  Anyways, she's just a friend.  Doesn't even know my 'secret'"

As Rowan's struggle continued, one of the flunkies got tired of her yelling and knocked her over the head with a wooden club.

"Do you think the human knows about the Night World?"  Obviously looking for an excuse to make her his meal.

Tom laughed at his flunky.  "Oh, I know she's too smart to go out telling humans about vampires.  Most would think she's crazy before they'd believe her.  But, I think we'll bring the vermin along anyways, if only as an extra meal, eventually."  With that Tom got into the van, as his two flunkies took care of the prisoners.  Rowan's body was not so delicately lain in the back of the van, next to where Mary-Lynnette had already been placed.

*** *** *** ***


	5. Stupid puppy

**Disclaimer:**  If you actually think that I am claiming to own anything from L. J. Smith, you could go ahead and try to sue me.  Good luck with your insanity plea, too.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. Anne, god'sgurl, thade___, sorrel rowan, Little Dakki.  If I missed you or your name is misspelled, or missing numbers, it's because I'm on a non internet computer and only can connect on my dad's for a very short time, so I thought I'd upload instead of checking my reviews.  It means a lot to me that someone out there is reading this, and hopefully it means that I'm a passably good writer.

Special dedication 

This chapter is dedicated to **sorrel rowan**.  I was very shocked to read your story and find a chapter dedicated to myself.  I appreciate your reviews to each of my chapters and hope you are enjoying my attempts as much as I appreciated your Pierce story.

Any Tamora Pierce fans reading this should go check out sorrel's story.

Ok… on with what you want to read, if you even bothered to read any of this before simply scrolling down to the chapter.

**Love the night**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ow… stupid puppy."  Ash rubbed the back of his neck as he glared at the werewolf now lying unconscious on the dance floor.  As he stopped to survey the room he noticed that both Quinn and Rashel had also finished off their fight and Quinn was tending to a wound on Rashel's shoulder.

As if feeling Ash's eyes on them, the pair turned towards their friend.

"We should call a daybreak team to come pick these pups up, but we'll need a place to stash them until they can be questioned…" 

"Shit!"  Quinn broke off as Ash swore and took off through the front door.  With a quick glance to check on his soulmate, Quinn followed Ash out the front to find the source of Ash's annoyance.

"Damn it!"  Ash was not in a good mood.

"Nice choice of language there, Ash.  Now tell me what has spurred this swearing fit."  Quinn was leaning casually against the banister of the front steps.  Rashel was slowly making her way to Quinn's side when Ash answered.

"That bastard got away!  I was about to get him when that 'wolf jumped me from behind.  Damn!  What the hell was _he_ doing here?"  Ash was beginning to pace back and forth in the empty street.

"Yeah…"  The tone in Rashel's voice caused Ash to stop in his tracks.

"What?  You know something, don't you?  What are you doing here, anyways?"  Ash fired off the questions, each filled with his nervous energy.  He could feel that something just wasn't right.  Something happened and he needed to find out what.

"Come back inside and we'll tell you."  Quinn motioned with his head for Ash to follow as he turned back up the steps and into the hall.  "But first, he need to take care of a few loose ends; namely, the memories of every human in the building."  Quinn looked at the crowd of cowering and scared humans.  "How the hell are we supposed to explain this, anyways?"

"Just tell them it was a new cult that has popped up in the rural north west.  It happens often enough.  Tell them they like to sacrifice specific victims, something to do with girls with blond hair."  Ash was still trying to figure out what was going on, and was slightly annoyed that Quinn was refusing to tell anything until the humans had been taken care of.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"  Rashel was staring strangely at Ash.  "The blond hair part, that is."  To Rashel, that seemed like a completely random addition to the cult story.

"Well, every cult has something to define it."  Ash was not in the mood to answer Rashel's question's when his own were being put to the side.  But knowing his stubborn friend and his equally stubborn soulmate Ash knew that if he wanted answers he would have to give Rashel some.  "And it will explain why the 'wolves were systematically checking through the crowd only stopping to look at the girls with blond hair.  It seemed as if they were searching for someone in particular."  

As Quinn proceeded to garnish the memories of the crowd of now trance like humans, Ash was left to his own musings.

Ash was still trying to figure out what the team of Night World agents would want with blond girls in Briar Creek.  He didn't think the Night World even knew that the small town existed.  And his sisters certainly weren't keeping in touch with the night world.  My sisters, he thought.

"Oh shit…" Ash once again ran form the room leaving only his cursing with Rashel and Quinn.

The look on Rashel's face as they followed Ash out the door once more clearly told Quinn that she thought this was getting old fast.  When they reached the street the found Ash standing by a silver jaguar, which both Quinn and Rashel recognized as his car.

"Damn it!  It's still here.  That's what was wrong!  I knew something happened!"  Ash seemed unduly upset over the fact that his car was _not_ missing.

"Umm, Ash?"  Quinn keep his voice at a calm tone.  "Usually people get mad when their car is missing, _not_ when it right where you left it."  Quinn took a step back when he saw the anger on Ash's face.

"But it shouldn't be here!  Rowan was out here with the keys!  If the car is still here and she isn't then something must have happened to her… Oh god…" Ash suddenly went very pale, even for a vampire.  "No….  Oh, please let her be safe."

Quinn was definitely at the point of confusion with Ash's behavior.  "Don't worry so much, Ash.  Rowan's able to take care of herself pretty well." 

Ash laughed at that.  But not in humor… he seemed to be trying to hold back something that threatened to spill out of him.  Quinn was shocked to see such pain in Ash's eyes when his friend finally turned to face him.

"I can't believe it.  I thought I was sending her to safety.  I figured that she would be safer with Rowan.  I should have just let her come back to the fight with me."  One of the tears that glistened in the Redfern's eyes slowly began to roll down his pale cheek.

Quinn and Rashel could not believe the sight before them.  What would cause the vampire to lose it like this, and then it hit them.  Quinn voiced this thought very cautiously.

"Mary-Lynnette… where is she Ash?"  Even this simple question seemed too much for Ash to bear as he slowly sank to sit on the curb next to his car.  No more tears feel, but Ash's voice was full of such sorrow as he answered, never once looking away from the stars that his soulmate loved so much.

"She wanted to find her brother.  She tried to go back into the dance.  I made her promise me.  I told her to find Rowan.  I told her she'd be _safe_.  I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

Rashel held tightly onto Quinn's arm, understanding the torment Ash must be going through.  She didn't know how she'd take it if Quinn were captured.  But at least Quinn was a vampire; Mary-Lynnette was only human.  She didn't stand a chance at fighting back.

Quinn tried to think of something that would help comfort Ash.  Then it hit him:

"Even if she was taken, these guys aren't interested in the humans of Briar Creek anyways…" 

Quinn broke off when he realized that Ash did not yet know off the orders to bring his sisters back into the family's control.

Ash glared at Quinn.

"What do you mean that they weren't interested in the humans here?  Why else do Night World goons attack a dance full of them?"  Ash was definitely not in a better mood as Quinn glared back at him.

"The reason Rashel and I are here.  Thierry sent us to find you before something irrevocable happened.  But, it seems, that something has happened."

Ash just glared at his friend and that cryptic statement.  "I think it's about time you told me what the hell is going on here."

"Let's go find your other sisters first.  This is something that I only want to explain once."  Quinn was just trying to put of the inevitable, hoping that Ash would calm down soon.

"My other sister…" Ash suddenly looked hopeful as he quickly checked the rows of parked cars again.  "Her car's gone!  Mare's car isn't here!  She could have gotten away with Jade and Mark!"  This thought alone seemed to propel Ash off the sidewalk and into his own car as he fished for his spare key.  "Get the hell in the car," he shouted to Quinn and Rashel.  "They would have headed back to the house.  She could be safe."  Ash didn't even wait for the door to shut behind Quinn before he raced out of the deserted town and headed towards Burdock Farm.

*** *** *** ***

As soon as the jaguar came to a stop, Ash was out of it and up the front steps.  He seemed to jump over a section of the porch at the top of the stairs with a slight curse before throwing open the front door and racing inside.

Quinn and Rashel followed at a much more subdued pace.  When they reached the top of the stairs, where Ash had appeared to jump, they noticed a hole in the porch.  If they hadn't watched Ash jump over it, they would have never noticed it was there and probably stepped in it.  As they entered the living room they could hear Ash's frantic voice as he called out for his youngest sister.

"Jade!"  She had finally emerged from upstairs, followed by a rather timid human boy.  Quinn began to wonder who the human was, if Jade also had found her soulmate, when the boy spoke up, addressing Ash.

"Where's Mare?"

Ash began to lose the hop that he had been holding onto.

"She isn't with you?"  Ash's voice was filled with desperation.

"Why would I ask where my sister is if she was with us?"  One question down, Quinn thought.  This must be Mary-Lynnette's brother.

Ash collapsed onto the couch, holding his head in his hands.

Jade was very surprised at her brother's actions, and knew that something had to be wrong.  "Ash, what happened?  The last time we saw her she was going to find Rowan and promised that she would meet us here.  We just figured that since they weren't here yet they meet up with you."  Jade's explanation became more frantic as she continued, "But if she's not with you then where are they?  You don't think they're hurt do you?"

Mark tried to stop his girlfriend from rambling on, after seeing the effect it had on Ash.  Trying to change the subject he turned to the two people he did not know in the room.

"I'm Mark.  I guess your friends of Ash?  My sister is his s…. Mary-Lynnette." Mark looked anxious at using the term soulmate around Ash at that moment.  "So, who are you guys?  Are you here because of the fight?"

Quinn shot a glance at Ash as Rashel answered Marks questions.  "I'm Rashel Jordan, that's my soulmate Quinn.  And yes were are here because of the fight; Circle Daybreak sent us."  Rashel wasn't quite sure how much she could tell Mark, and if he knew what Circle Daybreak was.

Mark nodded.  "Circle Daybreak is that group with both humans and vampires, right?  The one Ash has been helping."  At the surprised look on Rashel's face Mark continued.  "Jade has told me a lot about the Night World.  And we've had Mare's letters, of course."

Rashel looked at her soulmate, taking his hand.  _I didn't know that Ash had been writing back here_ she sent to him.

Quinn grinned back at her _He only started writing after meeting Hannah, it seems she's been a good influence on him_.  Quinn seemed be remember something _She and this Mary-Lynnette have gone through similar experiences with their soulmates, maybe that's why_.

Rashel nodded and was going to reply when Ash interrupted them.

"Tell me what you know.  Circle Daybreak sent you for a reason, what reason?"  Ash seemed to be keeping a tight rein on his emotions, as if he were afraid to lose control again.  He also was glaring at Quinn and Rashel, as if they had something to do with his soulmate's disappearance.

"Ok, it started when these circle midnight witches decided to leave their circle and join Daybreak…" Quinn crossed the room and stood behind a chair as he began to relay to Ash what Thierry had told Rashel and himself the day before.


	6. Better than a doorbell

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned the concept of the Night World or any of the characters there in, I would not be a starving college student who will be in dept for the rest of her life.

**A/N** at bottom.

Love the Night 

**Chapter 6:**

Kestrel sat at the top of the stairway, and listened to Quinn talking.

As much as she wanted to know what had happened to her sister, the emotion in the room downstairs just wasn't her.  She fully understood loyalty to the family, and she loved her sisters, but she had more important things on her mind.

Like killing the scum who did this, she thought to herself.  She knew exactly who was behind this act, and goddess help her if she wasn't going to do anything about it.

I knew he couldn't be trusted, she fumed in her mind.  We got away too easily last year, and now we all have to pay for it.

For once Kestrel actually felt sorry for a human.  Yeah, she was a friend to Mare and 

Mark, but they were still inferior biologically.  Now, though, she felt sorry that Mare got dragged into their family.  What those people would do to her if they found out that she and Ash…

"Hey Kestrel!"  Jade's shout from the living room pulled Kestrel back to real time.

"Thanks, Jade," came Rashel's sarcastic comment, "I could have done that one myself instead of asking you to call for her."

"Well, she's only sitting at the top of the stairwell.  Telepathy would have worked just as well as shouting."  Kestrel could just see her little sister sticking her tongue out at Rashel's back.

Giving into the inevitable, Kestrel rose from her perch and descended into the front room.  Looking around to gauge the feelings in the room Kestrel was not surprised to see that Quinn and Rashel both looked impassive but a little harried.  Mark seemed to have collapsed in a chair, unable to even hold his head up, while Jade seemed tense enough for the two of them as she tightly clenched Mark's hand in her own.

What did give her cause for a second look was, under the fierce mask that her brother wore, she could sense a feeling of sorrowful guilt, as if actions on his part had caused his soulmate and older sister to be kidnapped by the Night World.  But that feeling passed by as Ash raised his head to meet her eyes.

"You'll never guess who is in on this."  Ash's voice conveyed the message that it was strictly a rhetorical comment.  He was daring Kestrel to answer with some smart-aleck reply.

Kestrel, for one moment in her life, resisted the urge to fire back an equally acidic retort.

Ash just shook his head in bewildered amusement.  "Diatom Blackwell.  Or, as you had so much fun calling him one summer on the enclave, Tommy.  You fooled with his head, now he's working for who ever wants revenge against the Redferns."

Kestrel clenched her fists as the accusations in Ash's voice threatened to cause her to lose her control.  She knew he was angry at Mare's capture, but it wasn't her fault if that boneheaded lamia actually thought that she had wanted him.

"Well, he was good amusement, and it helped to distract the family to our plans if they thought I was interested in a lamia boy from the enclave.  We had to keep father from even thinking that we planned to run."  Kestrel remembered the arguments, or rather the lectures she had gotten that summer.  If she wanted a lamia boy from the enclave why couldn't she pick someone from a higher family?  As a Redfern, she was high class, and needed to keep the bloodlines up there.  "Father hated it that I picked a lower class lamia.  With his anger focused on me, Rowan could safely write her letters and, as the good daughter, Mother and Father let her have anything she wanted.  They didn't even notice that the jewelry she asked for was never worn.  We needed it to pawn off once we left, otherwise we would have had no way of getting out here."

Ash's agitation started to make itself known more forcibly.  "But why is he kidnapping you girls!  Why does the council want you back!  I told them it was safer to leave you hear as lookouts."

"And if they still believed you were working for their best interests, the council would have left them alone."  Quinn broke back into the verbal sparring match.  He needed to tell Ash what else Thierry had found out.  He was preparing himself for a physical attack from Ash any second now.

"What!?!"  Ash was definitely considering harming his fellow Daybreaker.  "I left the council, so what.  They've known I've hated them for a while now.  Father couldn't believe it when I offered to sit on the council with him last year.  It wasn't a surprise when I left. I'd been threatening to leave for months now."

"If you had just left the council it would be fine.  But they know you joined Circle Daybreak."  Without letting Ash thoroughly process that piece of information Quinn went on.  "You left the council last week, saying you were going to help Circle Daybreak from now on.  But they know you were lying.  We know now that someone has been leaking information to the Night World council.  Nothing of vital importance so far, but last week a members list was given to the council.  Someone found out who has been visiting Thierry's mansion over the last couple of years.  You're name has been on the list since last year.  The council knows that you've been attending Circle Daybreak meetings, and when you walked out on the meeting it was confirmed.  More so, they know it began roughly a month after you left your sister here, under your guidance."  

Quinn could see Ash making the connections in his head.  If the council knew he left the night world long before he said he did, they were going to be out for revenge.  Spying was only something they approved of when it benefited the council.

"Then this is all my fault."  Ash's voice was completely devoid of emotion.  "If I had just stuck it out for a few more weeks…"

"You'd be dead in front of the council."  Rashel stopped Ash's ranting before it got a chance to build steam.

"She's right, Ash."  Quinn added his support to his soulmate's comment.  "He would have sent Coal after your sisters once you were dead, Mary-Lynnette would be minus one soulmate, and the Council would have gotten rid of one of Thierry's newest agents."

"Coal could only be working for one person.  He is not a council goonie.  He hates the council about as much as I do.  He likes to be the one in power."  Ash was making connections in his head that meant nothing to those listening.

"Ash.  Coal only listens to himself."  Jade was trying to figure out what her brother had, when it dawned on her.  "Or family…"

"I'll kill him.  I'm going to go back there and kill him for what he has done to Mare…"

Ash seemed ready to walk out the front door at that moment to go find the man responsible.  But Quinn still had one more important bit of information to give him.

"They don't know Ash."

"Don't know what, Quinn?"  Ash was not in a very interested mood.

"About your sou… Mary-Lynnette.  The orders were to get your sisters and that's all.  For all we know they only took Mary-Lynnette along because she was there.  It's our only hope for getting her back safe.  Don't let them know how important she really is to you."

And at that moment, just as Ash was going to lose what little restraint he had on himself, that noises came from the front porch.

_Tap… Tap… Crash!_

Mark reacted to that sound as if it were a gunshot; Jade beat him to the door, though.

Quinn and Rashel quickly took up positions behind Mark and Jade, cautiously, but effectively, pulling Jade away from the front door.

"Remember, you're one of the one they want. You wouldn't want to give them their prize too easily, now would you?"  Quinn's reasoning calmed Jade, and Mark relinquished his spot at the door to retreat along with his girlfriend.  With Rashel slightly hidden from view behind the door, Quinn slowly turned the knob to see what had caused the disturbance.  The sight that met him was almost to pitiful for laughter, but earned a small scoff from Rashel.

Lying, with his foot in the hole of the front porch, was Diatom Blackwell.  

Now I know why that hole is there, Quinn thought to himself. It works a lot better than a doorbell for unwanted guests.

"Well, well.  What do we have here?"  Quinn 'helped' Tom out of the hole, and hauled him into the front room by the collar of his shirt.

Ash jumped up from the couch when he saw who had arrived.  He leapt to strangle the other vampire and found no resistance from either Quinn or Rashel.  Both knew Ash was unstoppable at the moment.  

Before Ash could cause any permanent damage, Quinn pulled Tom away from Ash, 

"Let's have Tom here tell us why he was stupid enough to show up here tonight."  Quinn, not so nicely, loosened his grip, causing Tom to crash to the floor.

"I came to find out how much you knew, and to tell you that we wouldn't stop until your sister are back home."  Tom tried to sneer at Ash, but, instead, ended up cowering at the look in Ash's eyes.  "That stupid hole stopped me from listening in before I made myself known.  Anyways, we just decided to let you know that we have Rowan, and that she won't be harmed as long as you don't harm any of us."

"What about Mar…" Ash and Mark were cut off by Rashel.

"You took a human girl as well., why?  What about her?"  Tom seemed surprised by the question.

"She, too is safe for now.  Rowan seemed particularly worried about her well being, and is our insurance for Rowan's continued good behavior."  Ash seemed to be nearing the end of his control over his temper.

_Remember that they know nothing about her… use that to keep her safe._  Quinn's telepathic message gave Ash all the reason he need to not attack the vampire in front of them.  Tom continued, oblivious to the silent exchange.

"I also come with an offer: we will leave the rest of you daybreakers alone, for now, if Kestrel and Jade agree to come with us freely."

"No way!  I'd die before going back!"  Jade was particularly fond of reminding people of that.

"I'll remember that."  Tom had grown tired of the verbal banter.  He began to walk out of the room.  "Remember, harm me now, or if I don't return tonight, Coal will not hesitate to take it out on Rowan, or that annoying vermin."

Quinn had to restrain Ash physically at that comment. Luckily, Tom's back was already turned to them, and he did not see that display of emotion from Ash.

"….Uhhhg!"  Ash released a sound of frustration as Tom disappeared into the night.  Jade only increased the tension in the room by suddenly voicing a question.

"Um, did any of you see where Kestrel went?  Or, maybe when?"  Mark took his girlfriend's hand, giving her the comfort she sought.

"She thinks she is invincible. Well, now we better plan off the idea that they have two sisters…" Rashel spared a glance for Ash, "and Mare."

**A/N:**  I apologize for the sever delay in uploading this chapter.  Ss I mentioned in my disclaimer, I am a college student, and a very busy one at that.  My advice to you:  If you like having time to do the things you love to do and still get at least 7 hours of sleep a night, don't take a full load of classes, two choirs, and join the fencing team.  I will try to write as often as possible from now on.

Also, please excuse stupid grammar errors, or spelling mistakes.  If it gets too detrimental to the writing, then offer to proof read things for me.  I can only catch so much on my own work.

Thank you to my reviewers… and answering a few questions/comments…

**Eva**: thank you for your comments.  They are not really indifferent to her.  It is just the fact that they are lackies doing a job, and don't want to screw it up by taking a human girl too.  And Rowan is not so much worried about the specific vampire, just that she knows what the night world is capable of, and fears for her brother's sanity if anything would happen to his soulmate.  Kestrel's situation is still up in the air… sorry.

**Rheia, Kayla:** Thank you both for the review and the encouragement.

**God'sgurl**: From now on I will try to keep the swearing to a minimum, if not keeping it out all together, but I had changed the rating on my story to pg-13 at that point, so you had fair warning.

**Jewel**:  Thank you as well for you words of encouragement.  I was fed up with all the reunion stories that seemed to write both Mare and Ash completely out of character.  As for Ash being slightly out of character in chapter five… my feeling is that his life has changed so radically in one year, and he had just 'found' his soulmate again only to lose her.  Even the most stoic of men lose their cool now and then.  He was pretty much just releasing all the tension too.  And he lost it at the end of DoD too, so he wasn't that far off the mark.

And to all others who have reviewed my story along the way, thank you.  All those reading and not reviewing (I do it too sometimes), I hope you are enjoying the story.


	7. She's not so little

**Disclaimer:**  If you think I own the Night World or its affiliated characters, then please pay me the royalties you owe for reading this work, I could use the money.  Otherwise, enjoy my ideas.  The original characters are mine, as is the plot.  If you like any of my characters, ask to use them.  I would actually be interested to see someone else's perspective on the characters that have popped out of my head.

A/N and thanks at the bottom.

And… here's the next installment.  Sorry for they major delay.

**Love the Night****** Chapter 7 

Darkness.  All that could be sensed in the space was darkness.  Rowan, even only barely just returned to consciousness, could sense that much.  Well, it's fitting for the Night World, was the first thought that came to mind as she open her eyes to try and probe the dark space more.  A splitting headache forced her to crouch over as she sat up on the cold concrete floor.  Reaching a hand to the back of her head, she winced slightly as the goose egg that was the cause of her headache was brush lightly by her fingertips.

A rustling to her right made her freeze and rise into a balance position on the balls of her feet; no one was going to get the drop on her this time.  A moan echoed around the room, her vampire senses telling her that it had originated in the same general vicinity as the previous sound.  Those same senses began to sharpen and capture what little light entered the room, and her eyes skimmed over a lump that was fairly body shaped.  

"No," she begged to any one listening, as if it could change what she knew had happened, "Please don't be Mary-Lynnette…"

All hope that she may have had was lost as a familiar, and very confused, voice called out to her,  "Rowan…?"

~~~~~

A pounding in her head only added to her disorientation.  As she came back to consciousness, Mary-Lynnette tried to unfold her legs from under her, only to discover that her position had caused her left leg to cramp up.  An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she began to stretch out her soar and mistreated limbs.  She became aware of movement to her left, and, thinking she heard someone mutter her name, called out to the last person she had seen before she blacked out.  

"Rowan…?"

"Oh, Mare…" Rowan crawled over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.  "You shouldn't be here… they promised…"

Mary-Lynnette, suddenly in control of her wavering mind once again, could only think of one reply to that.  "Yeah, I don't want me to be here either."

Rowan couldn't help but be relieved by the sarcastic remark that was so like her close friend.  At least she's seems all right, Rowan thought to herself. At least she's still got her sense of humor.

As they got used to the little amount of light in the room, they were able to faintly see each other.  Rowan could make out Mary-Lynnette's dress form the dance, which was know torn and wrinkled.  

"Why can't they carpet hide outs.  Why must it always be cold cement, and the captive in a tissue thin dress?"

Mary-Lynnette felt so out of her normal range that the only way she felt that she could cope was to keep the conversation as innocuous as possible.  "Did you get the number of the bus that hit me?"

The response shocked both of them out of humor, though.

"Har, har, Mare," so full of sarcasm that they knew Kestrel had been awake for a bit; probably annoyed with them for leaving her with only her thoughts for a time.

"Kestrel!"  Rowan definitely felt worse now, "What's going on?  Do you know why we're here?  How did you get here? You weren't with us at the dance."   Rowan could have easily continued in an endless rant of questions, if she wasn't cut off by Kestrel's quick glance towards Mary-Lynnette.

Switching to telepathy, Kestrel began to explain to Rowan the events that occurred at burdock farms just a few hours before hand.  She also explained how she tried to follow Tom to find out what they were using as a hide out.  But, she didn't realize that Tom had two cronies following him until she reached a clearing and was then surrounded by the two goons and Tom.  That was what really annoyed her and caused her foul temper; she walked into a fairly obvious trap.

~~~~~ (earlier, in the clearing)

"What have you done to Rowan?  Where is my sister?"  Kestrel demanded, adding, almost as an after thought, "and the girl?"

"Now, now love."  In an annoyingly fake British accent, "You'll be seeing them soon enough."  And with that, Tom backed away as his two goons closed in on Kestrel.

~~~~~

Their telepathic conversation was cut short by Mary-Lynnette breaking in.  

"What's going on guys?"  Worry had started to make its way into her voice, and that only scared her more.  "Those guys at the dance, they're vampires, aren't they?"  The lack of response from either of the sisters confirmed her suspicions.  "Is this about me?  'Cause you guys broke those laws? Or because of Ash…"

Rowan quickly cut her off, "No! Don't even think that."

For once, Kestrel was in full agreement with her sister.  "This is not about you or our brother.  At least not about your… connection… with him.  In fact, don't even think about him like that around these guys."

Rowan tried to explain Kestrel's comments once she say the confused and hurt expression.  

"As long as they think you are just an innocent human you are safe.  All they know is that they have been ordered to capture the Redfern sisters.  Only that.  You're just mixed up in this because you were with me."

Mary-Lynnette could feel her throat tightening up, and quickly gathered herself before she showed any weakness before her friends.  But she couldn't keep all the shakiness out of her voice.  "Guys, I'm really getting scared now."

"As well you should."  Caught up in comforting their friend, neither Redfern sister heard the door to their prison open and Tom walk in.

Kestrel, way past her tolerance level for tom, growled at him, "Go away."

Mary-Lynnette watched in amazement as the sisters respond similarly as they had done a year before, when their brother walked unexpectedly into the living room of their aunts house.  Pretending to be braver than she felt she turned to their captor.  "Who are you?  Why are you doing this? Just let them go and live in peace.  They don't want to go back to…"

She had never been slapped before.  The force caused her to spin slightly and fall back to the ground from her kneeling position.  

"Shut up, vermin."  The insult was literally spat in her direction, spray from his saliva hitting her aching cheek.  "I don't take questions from the likes of you."

Rowan once again grabbed Mary-Lynnette into a comforting hug.  "She's ten times better than you will ever be."

Kestrel, acting very out of character, joined her sister in crowding near Mary-Lynnette.  "Yeah, Tom.  We would much rather spend time in her company than yours.  Or wasn't that obvious when we left."  Her eyes were flashing amber, showing the fury that was barely contained in her being.

Kestrel's show of defiance seemed to amuse their captor.  "But your family misses you, oh so much."  Tom started to laugh as he saw the girl's anger increase.  "But that is a concern for later.  What I'm wondering right now is why two upper class lamia care so much about the well being of vermin, which they could have know for no less than a year?"  As Tom spoke he circled the group of three, glaring at Mary-Lynnette, as if he could will her to tell all her secrets.

Kestrel smirked, "Well, why don't you just read her mind?"  

Rowan and Mary-Lynnette looked at Kestrel as if she had lost her mind.  This guy was a vampire; he had the power to read minds. 

But Kestrel knew exactly what she was doing, as she continued, 

"Wait… you can't read her mind.  You're blocked, and can't use any telepathy."  Kestrel now wore a feral grin; she was enjoying herself.  

Tom clearly wasn't enjoying the little exchange.  

Rowan broke in before Tom could erupt, most likely taking it out on Mary-Lynnette.

"She's our friend.  She gave us a chance when other's wouldn't."

"Anyways, we're Circle Daybreak now, we're supposed to care about what happens to humans now, right?"  Kestrel just couldn't drop the sarcasm from the conversation.

Tom wasn't fooled though, "You're purposely antagonizing me.  Why?  What are you trying to keep from me about this little girl?"

Mary-Lynnette was fed-up with being talked about as if she wasn't there.  When her soulmate was patronizing it could be cute, up to a point.   This guy was just plain getting on her nerves.  "She's not so little."

Her spunk made Tom scoff, but it also made him forget his previous line of inquiry.  Well, we'll see about that.  Put these on."  A lumpy bundle was tossed in the general direction of the girls, and a glare was given to Mary-Lynnette.  "Can't have unwelcome attention because of your appearance."   And with that he left, one again leaving the girls in semi darkness.

* * * *

"I wish we had some way to tell what time it is?"  She knew it was near dawn, as there was some light coming through a previous unknown window, placed high on the wall.  The darkness had definitely taken its toll on the girls, Mary-Lynnette in particular, who was still in the dark, literally and metaphorically, about why this was even happening.  She had changed out of her of her ruined dress and into the pair of jeans, that were a little too big, and a man's shirt.  The clothes were obviously picked out of someone else's wardrobe at the last minute, and not bought for their current purpose.  Mary-Lynnette had also taken enough of the sisters' silence, and was determined to finally get some answers.

"So, what is going on?  Obviously you know that guy."  

Rowan could no longer deny Mary-Lynnette any answers.  She deserved to know what they were up against.  "Yes, from the enclave."  

Kestrel didn't even look away from the wall that she had been staring at for a while now.

"Is that why this is happening?  Because you ran away?"  Mary-Lynnette was trying to understand, "But that was a year ago, why now? I thought Ash going back made everything safe…" She broke off as Kestrel finally looked away from the wall to share a glance with her sister.  Mary-Lynnette could tell they were debating silently with each other, deciding if and what they would tell her.  She could see it in their eyes: Rowan's, full of such calm strength and regret; Kestrel's, just as fierce as always, with anger shining behind, but not anger at Rowan or Mary-Lynnette.  Mary-Lynnette could understand the feeling; it was anger at their situation.  Kestrel was angry at having to tell Mary-Lynnette something, yet knew it had to be done.

After almost a minute of the fierce silence, Rowan sighed as she turned towards Mary-Lynnette.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N:**  Once again, thank you for reading my story.  I hope that you still find it enjoyable, or you are enjoying it for the first time.  I apologize for the horrible amount of time that this story was left untended.  I am a very evil person.  My roommate will swear to that under oath.  From now on, e-mail me; make me feel guilty; send me ideas of where you think it should go; if you find that I am not updating.  This story originally started in my head after I first read DoD.  It was the seen in the dance, when they see each other from across the room, and Ash ignores all other girls to get to his soulmate.  I did not see it becoming more, and am trying hard to write chapters that you deserve to read.

College is quite busy by itself.  Throw in that I'm on the quarter system, just took over a choir director position, started TA'ing for an anatomy lab (which means I teach while the teacher wanders around), and started the dreaded evil known as Organic Chemistry, and you understand why I slept all weekend long.  But on the bright side, I dropped fencing, am only taking three classes, and get eight hours of sleep a night.  I hope that my original faithful readers are still hanging in there, and that any new readers, and unknown readers, will hang in there for this to be completed.  I, at least, promise you that much.  I will complete this story, one way or another.

Enough of my rambling:  I wish to thank my reviewers.  If you are not named specifically you are still being thanked, I just don't know who reviewed after I last updated. Review again and you will get named next time.

**sorrel rowan**:  Wow, thank you so much for your constant support in this endeavor.  It is for readers like you that I feel guilty when I don't update.

**God'sgurl:** Thank you as well for your input.  I don't know where this story is going.  It may get angry at times, but I will try to keep you in mind will choosing the expressive language that the characters engage in.

**Thade182**: thank you.  It's nice to know that my story is worth a review at least.

**Eva**:  Now you know what has happened to Kestrel.

**Arrylle Gamere**:  Thank you for your review.  I never liked the idea of having to define my own characters when there were perfectly good ones already thought up.  Enjoy.

**Zeelee**:  I don't think I've read a fic that I liked where Kestrel is portrayed in a large role.  She is a very strong personality that has its own twists that seem contradictory at times, yet just right at others.  She is very independent, but also holds a fierce loyalty to those she considers her own.  Oh, well. I'm trying my best not to lose her.

All others.  I thank you for taking the time to review my story.  It can only get better if I know what you don't like, or do like.  And those who haven't reviewed, I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
